Icy Touch
by HLecter511
Summary: Entering Santa Carla to visit a family, Trinity Ice had ended up finding her soul mate instead, who just happens to be a vampire. No, big deal…right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Captivating Eyes

…**...**

… **Santa Carla; 1987: …**

…

The strong engine of a 1987 Yamaha YZ 250 rang through the air. The dirt bike was weaving in and out of traffic, dodging the cars driving on the highway. The dirt bike rider was heading in the direction of the boardwalk. On seeing the boardwalk coming into their view, the rider turned their bike to the right and hopped onto the sidewalk. Upon doing this daring move, people either screamed or began yelling profanity at the rider with anger and fright. But the rider simply laughed it off in their dirt bike helmet and they kept riding.

Hitting the brakes a bit, the rider did a power slide off the sidewalk and into the road that lead into the boardwalk parking lot and then the boardwalk, itself. Pulling up onto the boardwalk, the rider had pulled their bike up next to these bike racks before killing off the engine of their dirt bike.

The rider looked around them, seeing people staring with curiosity at the rider. This made the rider to roll their radiant turquoise eyes underneath their riding goggles.

Slowly, the rider took off their helmet and shook their head to let their hair out. Dark chocolate brown hair flowed down to the middle of their back. Immediately, the rider heard wolf-whistles making them to look over to their right to see surfer guys, checking the rider out.

The rider was a woman about twenty-one and just graduated from college with a major in sociology with a minor in education.

Clipping her helmet to her dirt bike, the female rider just flipped the surfers off while walking off to complete her mission on finding certain people.

They walked a bit then paused as one of the people she was looking had come into their view. This caused the young adult woman to smile then moved towards her target.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Lucy Emerson, a woman in her late thirties, was kneeling down beside a boy that was crying and was looking around saying 'mama' repeatedly.

"Aw, are you lost?" Lucy—being the most kind-hearted woman she is—bent down to the young boy, asking. The little boy nodded his head, rubbing his hands on his cheeks to wipe the tears away. Lucy grabbed his hand and stood up straight, staring down at him with a gentle smile.

"I'll help you find your mommy."

"You're still that kind-hearted woman, eh, Luc Lou?"

"Only one person calls me that." Lucy turns around, saying and instantly a wide smile came upon her face.

"Trinity Ice. Oh my god, you are all grown up and, wait, did you graduate college?" Lucy said, letting go of the boy's hand and giving Trinity a big hug to which Trinity returned with a smile.

"Yes I did. Now who is this little one?" The female rider was named Trinity Ice. She now stood before Lucy, looking down at the upset and confused boy.

"He lost his mother and I'm going to help him find her." Lucy said with determination, looking around for any frantic mother's roaming around. Then she looked at the video store next to her.

"Let's go ask the store owner in here." Lucy said, looking at Trinity, who had grabbed the boy's hand and followed Lucy into the video store.

"Hey, owner dude—"

"Trinity." Lucy gave a small slap to Trinity's arm making Trinity to smirk then looked at this older guy with glasses standing before them.

"Sorry, Luc, hey um, owner, we got a question." Trinity repeated herself then looked at Lucy, who was going to ask the main question for the reason they were here.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Hey owner dude—"

David looked up from the movies that Dwayne was handing to him. His icy, baby blue eyes came upon this older woman talking to the video store owner, Max. However, David could tell that wasn't the voice that he heard before. David could tell there was another figure with the older woman as he could see half of their body, but Max was in the way.

He lowly growled as Max was being a better door than window at the moment. But, it had seem like Max felt David's piercing eyes on his back because the next second he had moved a bit to the side, allowing David to see the other person with the older woman.

"Trinity." The older woman gasped out with a small smile and slapped a young female adult's arm, who was smirking at the older woman before looking at Max again.

Some reason, David felt his throat began to tighten up a bit. The video case in his hands was slowly being crushed as—unknowingly—he began to add pressure to it as he stared at the young woman around his age.

"Sorry, Luc, hey um, owner, we got a question." The young woman repeated herself, trying to make the question formal than the last.

"Dude, you are going to break the video." Dwayne pulled the now bent video case out of David's hands, saying. However, David didn't seem to notice the video case taken from his hands as his eyes were still trained on the young woman.

Before David's eyes was a natural beautiful young woman around his age with smooth skin that was lightly tan from being out in the sun. Her body was athletic and muscles could be seen in her arms and legs. Then her long mid-back wavy dark chocolate brown hair that caressed down her back. Some of the strands were around her slight angular round face. Perfect skinny dark eyebrows that was perfectly cleaned and shaped. Then her eyelashes were dark that it looked like she had eyeliner on. But what really stuck out to him were her radiant turquoise eyes that had this glow to them.

When she had looked up, she caught his eyes. David, for some reason, couldn't look away from her, even when Paul began snapping his fingers in front of his face. David just smacked his hand away, not blinking and just kept his eyes steady on the female before him.

"David? Well, sorry that I have to do this." Paul slowly sighed, then slapped David in the cheek.

This action by the wild, blonde mane male had caused David to turn towards Paul with a glare and clenched teeth. Paul just simply stood there before him with a smirk on his face.

"Are you out of your creepy stare mode now?"

"Yes." David growled a bit at Paul, who raised his hands up in defense while backing away from David.

"It seems like someone caught David's eyes. And I have to say David, I don't blame you either." Marko stated, but inched away from David, who began to fiercely glare at him now.

"Jeesh, it's like he already marked his territory." Paul whispers to Marko, who nodded in agreement. Dwayne stared at David, who had begun to walk around the movie racks, his eyes still on the female.

Altogether, the boys began walking towards the front of the store behind David. David's eyes never left the female that would glance up at him with curious turquoise eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

She couldn't look away.

Even when the boy's mother came and took the boy named Terry off, Trinity eyes kept glancing up at the male across the movie store. But now he, with his friends, was walking towards the entrance that she was near.

Trinity had to admit that this male that was around her age, was very much an eye catcher. Trinity found him dark and mysterious, and the way he stared, carried himself as he walked, and smirked, he was clearly the alpha, the dominate one.

With his platinum bleach blonde hair that seems to be in a design of a mullet, it had fitted him perfectly. He was tall, about 6ft 1in—she stood 5ft 6in. Trinity could see the muscles flexing through his body as he walked with long strides. A bit of a beard was going on, but he seems to keep it cut low that it wasn't even noticeable from afar. Then there were his piercing icy baby blue eyes that kept staring at her, and wouldn't falter off her.

Trinity couldn't figure out why she was so captivated by him, but she could see he was captivated by her too as he didn't stop staring at her. That got her to slightly blush and looked away as he came closer towards the entrance, closer to her. He had stopped right behind her with his three other friends. It seem like he wanted to say something to her, but he was refrain from doing so, thanks to the owner of the video store.

"I thought that I have told you guys to not come in here." The owner pointed, sneering at them.

The four boys just smirked with sarcastic smiles towards the video owner. However, the platinum blonde hair one kept staring right at Trinity with a grin. Trinity felt herself slowly grinning back at him and holding his gaze. She could see shock going through his eyes as she wasn't looking away, but she kept staring at him.

He then stepped to her, but stopped as the dog that was sitting next to the owner growled at him.

"Whoa." Trinity held up her hands and stepped a bit from the dog, but noted it was growling at the platinum male before her.

Trinity looked up at him again and watched as he winked at her then walked out of the store with his three friends, who looked at her with playful smiles and winks.

"Hey, Luc, I'm going to go find the little twerps." Trinity turned away from looking after the four boys and back to looking at Lucy, who nodded at her.

"They said that they were going to this concert."

"Okay, see you later." Trinity said, walking off to find Michael and Sam.

Now, the reason Trinity knows the Emerson family was because she used to live next door to them back in Phoenix. She would babysit Michael and Sam until they got old enough to watch themselves. After that, Trinity had gone off to college in California. Once she graduated, she got a call from Michael and Sam's Grandpa that they were moving with him—since she kept in contact with their grandfather since her college wasn't far from here. Therefore, she had to bust in and see the family.

Trinity walked outside and got onto her Yamaha, pulling on her helmet and kick starting up her dirt bike. She pushed the bike out from the parking spot, straighten the bike out in the direction where she was heading to and then took off towards the amusement park area of the boardwalk.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"She got a nice bike."

"I agree."

Dwayne looked away from Paul and Marko checking out the dirt bike that the female rider named Trinity got onto. He then looked at David, who started up his bike making the others to follow suit.

"David, what was that in there?" Dwayne lowly asked the leader of their group.

"I don't know. It was like she was the only one standing there. I couldn't feel you guys or Max. It was like everything black out and it was just her at the end of the tunnel. I couldn't take my eyes off her." David said rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His eyes open back up and he looked at Dwayne, who stared at him with a bit concern before slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe you should ask Max about it, but obviously not right now. It seems that he got an eye on that woman named Lucy in there." Dwayne said making David to nod.

"Let's go boys." David shouted before taking off ahead of them.

He rode fast so he could keep the female rider, Trinity, in his line of view.

'_Trinity. That's a beautiful name. Rare and unique.' _David thought as he kept the taillight of her dirt bike in sight.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity had parked then got off her dirt bike. She began to walk around the boardwalk, dodging people that weren't paying attention to where they were going. She looked around, trying to find the two familiar faces of the Emerson brothers, but was having a hard time with all the people around.

Sighing, Trinity moved through the amusement park and stared at the various rides. She glanced at the merry-go-round and froze.

There was that platinum hair male from before on the merry-go-round, staring straight at her with those eyes of his.

Trinity felt her body unconsciously moving towards him. And soon she found herself on the merry-go-round, walking around the people sitting on either seats or horses, searching for that man.

Grabbing poles on either side of her, Trinity sighed out loudly as she lost sight of him. She slowly slid her hands down the poles and turned around to get off, but ended up running into this solid wall.

Trinity let out a yelped, feeling herself staggering back and falling down. But then, these black leather covered hands latched onto her wrists, keeping her from fully falling down. She was hanging off the edge of the merry-go-round; her hair was flowing like water beneath her as the merry-go-round went around.

She stared up into those piercing blue eyes with awe that had saved her from falling off the edge of the ride.

Trinity was literally parallel to the ground as he held onto her wrists over the edge of the merry-go-round. Trinity glanced away from his eyes to her right to see the part of entrance to the merry-go-round was jutted out. Realizing this, if she wasn't pulled up, her head was going to hit it very hard.

"Pull me up. Pull me up now!" Trinity exclaimed, turning her head towards him with widen eyes.

Instantly, Trinity was pulled forwards and slammed into the hard chest of her handsome savior. Trinity hands were pressed up against his chest while his hands were resting on her sides. Slowly, Trinity lifted her head up to look up into those piercing icy baby blue eyes.

"David."

"Trinity." Trinity introduces herself back in a whisper.

They stood there staring at one another and it seems like everything faded around them. Both were confused at what they were experiencing, but it didn't seem to matter as it only seems like it was just the two of them.

"Yo, David. Star and Laddie are waiting for us."

David snapped out from looking at Trinity and looked to his left to see Marko before them. Staring at him with slight narrow eyes, Marko gave David a sheepish grin since he interrupted David's moment with Trinity.

"Star…Laddie?" Trinity lowly whispers in curiosity, stepping a bit away from David. She looked at David with a raised eyebrow. He just stared back at her then bowed his head a bit at her.

"I hope to see you again, Trinity." David softly said before jumping off the merry-go-round and left with his three friends following after him. Trinity's curiosity got the best of her as she began to follow them. But made sure to hide herself amongst the crowd.

Soon, Trinity came to a stop at the sight before her. There was Michael and Sam before her, but they were staring at the four boys that she been following. One of them being the man—for some reason—that she was instantly attracted too, David. However, a frown came onto her face as her eyes landed on the girl on the back of his bike.

Trinity stood there, froze to her spot. It felt like liquid ice was running throughout the veins in her body. Everything felt frozen and heavy like lead.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

This sharp, piercing pain came out of nowhere that he grabbed his chest. It felt horrible, but he could feel emotions, such as doubt and sadness.

David quickly looked around where his eyes came to a pause as they landed on Trinity. But upon staring at her, he could see the frown on her face as she stared at Star on the back of his bike with her arms around him.

"Trinity." David heard himself saying, realizing that this feeling was her emotions. He was feeling her sadness and doubt towards him, which it felt like he was being anchor down.

Trinity stared at him for a few more moments then she turned away as she couldn't look at him anymore. This action by her made David to instantly frown. He felt and heard the others driving off making him to follow, but not without giving a last glance at Trinity, who still won't look at him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity heavily breathed in and out, trying to get rid of the sad emotions she felt. When David had looked at her, it felt like she felt his emotions of sadness and wanting for her. It felt like someone dropped a weight of sadness on her body and it was pressing down onto her.

She shook her head, clearing that away as best she could before looking up. In front of her were the two Emerson brothers that had instantly realized who she was and soon tackle her into a big group hug.

"TRINITY!"

"EH! TOO MUCH HUGGING!"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

David was sitting back in his worn down wheel chair, slouched and glaring at everything. The boys had noticed the change in their fellow leader, who was a best friend, but more like a brother. They noted he was very pissed off—very.

When they gotten back to the cave, David instantly snapped at Star, telling or rather commanding for her to never get on the back of his bike ever again. Now, at this very moment, David looked absolutely depressed and angry at the same time, slouched in his usual seat in their cave home.

"The girl, you saw her again, didn't you? That is why you are like this."

Hearing this, David looked up at Dwayne—the second oldest to David. David stared at him then looked down at the cave floor with a nod. His hands were gripping the wheelchair arms and clenching them tightly in his hands, knuckles turning white.

"I felt her emotions. It was so powerful that I felt like an anchor being pulled down underwater."

"You have to find out what this is. Maybe talk to Max about this."

"What is wrong with me, Dwayne?" David looked back up at the dark haired young man, who just shrugged his shoulders. He stepped up to David, giving his shoulder a comforting pat.

"Honestly, to me, it sounds as if Trinity and you are connected somehow. Don't ask me how, but it just does."

"And he seems like a lovesick puppy." Paul whispers to Marko as they were listening in on the interaction. However, he yelped as David threw a bottle at him. When Paul looked at him with wide eyes, David lowly growled at him and Marko in a warning for them to say something else. That caused the two to just turn away, not wanting to piss David off any more than he already is.

"Just talk to Max about it, alright?"

David looked at Dwayne before nodding his head, looking away. Dwayne patted David's back then sauntered off into deeper into the cave. David sat there, concentrated eyes staring at the ground as he was trying to figure out what was happening to him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hello Everyone,

I have decided to bring this story back. I think that I had it on this profile before or I might've had it on my other profile, which is HL311. Anyways, enjoy this story and here is the disclaimer for the story…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about the Lost Boys Series. The only thing that I do own is my original characters, Trinity, Xavier and Serenity.

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Perfect Connection

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Once again at the boardwalk, Trinity arms were around Michael's waist, holding onto him as he drove his Honda through the boardwalk. Dodging a few people, he soon came up to a spot to park his bike, which was near other motorcycles and dirt bikes. Trinity had unwrapped her arms from his waist, getting off from behind him and stretching out her body from the ride.

"I should have ridden my bike, but no, you just wanted to look good with a female on the back in the bitch seat."

"Hey, I saved you gas, didn't I." Michael pointed at her, trying not to chuckle or smile at her comment.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Trinity waved her hand at him saying, not looking at him. Trinity turned back around to stare at him, only to watch Michael walk off towards various stands that sold clothes and such. She sighed then walked off in the opposite direction of him.

Trinity had ended up buying herself a vanilla frappe and walked on the deck that went over the water. She stopped halfway up the docked pier and lean on the railing, staring down at the shoreline. Simply staring at the water and how the amusement park reflects brightly off the water during the night.

"Trinity."

Hearing her name being called softly, Trinity stood up straight and looked around her, noting no one was around her or staring directly at her for that matter. Her eyes roamed a bit more; looking towards the amusement park and instantly froze. Her eyes had landed on David, who was standing near a stand, staring right at her with a small smile.

'_That voice sounded like his. But he is all the way over there.' _Trinity thought then shook her head.

She walked off the pier and started walking around crowds of people to get away from David. She didn't want to face him, after what she had seen yesterday.

"Trinity, wait."

Trinity just shook her head and turned into this ice cream shop to get away, but ended up running into someone. Looking up, Trinity stared up at this surfer guy that had a really bad case of sunglasses tan around his eyes, reminding her of a raccoon.

"Well, hello beautiful."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

David had been chasing after her, but stopped when he watched her run right into the leader of one of the Surf Nazi gang. He growled as he heard the leader call her beautiful and then he had the nerve to reach out and grabbed her around the waist.

David had to hold himself back from vamping out on this asshole. Though straightaway, David moved towards Trinity.

Earlier, David had gone to Max, asking him about what was happening to him to which Max gave David the flat out truth. Now, at this moment, David was walking fast towards the Surf Nazis, but he had stopped when he came five feet from them. He stopped because he watched Trinity pour her vanilla frappe on top of the Surf Nazi leader head, dropped the empty cup and then slammed her right fist across the Surf Nazi face with one hell of a right hook.

Standing there, David's mouth dropped a bit at Trinity's action, but he quickly snapped out of it when the other Surf Nazis were coming after Trinity.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity got ready to defend herself against four guys, but hands grabbed her sides and pulled back and behind someone.

"Leave her alone or else."

Staring at the back of a black trench coat, her eyes ran up to see the familiar platinum bleach blonde hair. She deeply sighed out, but she watched as David took out two of those men before the rest of David's gang came along and finished the rest.

Noting that she was now safe, Trinity stepped back, turning away and about to leave, but the feeling of black leather was around her wrist preventing her from doing so. She was pulled back to David, who stared down at her with soften eyes.

"Trinity, stop escaping me."

Staring into those baby blue eyes, David's eyes were soft towards her. The boys that were in his gang stood there, until Trinity's eyes landed on them, staring at each of them and slowly studying them.

"That is Dwayne…Paul…and Marko." David said, but as he was saying their names, each of the boys' raised their hand with a wave and smile at Trinity. She simply nodded back with a small grin.

"Trinity Ice." Trinity softly introduced herself to them.

David glanced at his boys with sharp eyes causing them to get the message, nodding their heads and walked off, leaving Trinity and David behind. David turned back, staring down at her with those soft eyes again.

"Walk with me?"

"I don—"

"Please." David cut her off saying.

Trinity stared up at him with slight shock. David's appearance, the aura around him and personality, makes him come off as one of those bad boy biker. Thus, hearing him saying please to her was probably a very rare word for him to say and admit. Trinity stared at him for a few seconds; her face relaxing before nodding to which David gave her a small grin.

They walked beside each other to the railing looking at the pier.

"You're still holding my wrist."

"Sorry."

Another word that Trinity knew was probably rare for David to say.

David leaned his back against the railing; his arms were crossed over his chest. He glanced to his right, right at her as she climbed up onto the railing and sat on it. They were both facing the amusement park, watching the crowd of people walking by, going on rides or stopping at the stores on the boardwalk.

"Are you from around here?"

"No, I was born on the East Coast before my parents moved to Phoenix. I had lived next door to that woman that I was with yesterday."

"Ah, Lucy. Heard that Max gave her a job at the video store." David replied, glancing away from the boardwalk filled with people and stared right at her.

"Are those boys that are always with you, your friends or a gang?"

David grins, turning his head and stared at people passing by. They were either looking at Trinity and David with fearful or jealously eyes. He smirked, slightly shaking his head at those people before looking back at the natural beauty sitting on the railing beside him.

"Both. We are more like brothers than anything. There is also Laddie and Star."

"She was the one that was on the back of your bike, I assume." Trinity bit her bottom lip as she realizes that she bluntly said that out loud in a low, slightly angry tone.

David nodded his head as he kept staring at her.

"She isn't anything. She is more of the girl that tagged along one time with us. Didn't have a home, you know. Neither did, Laddie."

"You took them in?"

"Yeah, all of us don't have a home or family to go back to. We just have each other. And we are living the life and free from being held down." David told her, spreading his arms, emphasizing the last part of his sentence. He dropped his arms down, but tucked them in his trench coat pockets, relaxing himself back on the railing behind him.

"Hmm, that sounds like an interesting life." Trinity admitted, looking at him with a small grin.

He nodded at her with a smile before pushing himself off the railing and moved to stand in front of her. David stepped to her, pulling his hands from his trench coat pockets and put his hands on either side of her legs on the railing. Trinity stared at him with slight wide eyes as his hands were trapping her from getting up from the railing.

David had leaned a bit forward, his chest pressing up against her knees as he stared up at her with a grin.

"What are you doing?"

"It's weird how things work."

"What are you talking about, David?" Trinity questions him. However, she tensed up a bit when his hands touched the outer side of her knees. His thumbs began to caress the side of her knee caps while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"I have only seen you once and I instantly felt connected to you. Don't you feel it, Trinity? When I'm sad, do you get sad? When you are sad, do I get sad? Well, I'm going to admit that I do."

"You are really confusing me, David."

David stared at her thinking of how beautiful she was to him. That he wanted to run his hands over her body to feel just how smooth her skin truly was. On thinking that, he felt himself become slightly aroused, but he quickly pushed that down as he wanted to show his affection to Trinity before anything else.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity shivers as she felt this wave of affection flowing throughout her. Very naughty thoughts came into her mind making her to blushed as she was thinking how she wanted to lift her legs up to run down the sides of David's body—since he was leaning up against her knees.

Then Trinity was realizing what David was saying.

She stared into his eyes and saw nothing but true affection for her.

Trinity gulped, coming to realization that David and she were somehow connected to each other. That made her confused, but curious on why.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

David could see that she figured it out and was beginning to believe him. They were connected and she was feeling what he was feeling. He could see her blushing a bit as she thought of something naughty and feeling slightly arouse by him.

"You feel it now?"

Trinity just nodded and David widely grinned.

"Come with me." David said stepping back from her and holding out his black leather covered hand. Trinity grabbed his hand, letting him help her down from the railing and pulled her close against his side.

They walked together, Trinity not caring anymore of being angry with him as she realizes that they were connected and she felt how much he liked her. She let him hold her hand as they walked side by side together. Coming towards the familiar group of boys and their bikes, they whistle as they see David with Trinity and holding hands.

David swung himself onto his bike and looked at Trinity, holding out his hand to her with a smile.

"Come with us, Trinity. Come with me." David gently told her, keeping his hand out to her.

Trinity looked around to see any signs of Michael then shook her head when she thought about him. She was an adult now and she was her own person and made her own decisions. Slipping her hand in his, David grinned and gently curled his fingers around hers, helping her onto his bike. She fixed herself on the back and felt her body snugged up against his.

The bike roared to life underneath them. The others followed David's lead, turning on their bikes and revving them when David revved his a few times.

"Ready?"

Trinity straighten herself up against him, slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his left shoulder.

"Yes." She whispers into his ear making David to shiver a bit in delight then smirked.

"Hold on." David told her then took off with quick acceleration. However, he slowed up beside Michael, who was getting onto his bike and was holding a hand out to Star—who Trinity now knew about.

Trinity felt a bit jealously beginning to appear inside her. Yet, she jumped a bit and then soon relaxed when David rested his right hand on her thigh—that was pressed against his side—and gently began to rub her thigh. She blushed a bit, but shook it off just as quick. Trinity leaned into David some more. David grinned and felt his animal inside him inwardly purr in pleasure and satisfaction of her action.

"Where do you think you are going?" David questioned directed right at Star, glancing to the side to see Laddie getting on behind Dwayne. His eyes went back to looking back at Star with a slight glare now as he realized that Laddie was left alone while Star was with this kid.

"For a ride." Star lowly answered, slightly glancing at Michael before looking back at David with this look of fear.

"With him? Oh really?" David said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

Leaning a bit back on the seat, David felt Trinity's arms tighten around him. He softly sighed out; feeling one of Trinity hand's gently caressing his stomach. His eyes shut for a few seconds before snapping them open to stare at Michael with sharp, icy baby blue eyes.

"I'm David. Behind me is Paul…Dwayne…and Marko." David introduces himself and then the boys behind him. He kept his eyes trained on Michael, who was staring at each of them then his eyes landed back on David.

However, David had noticed how Michael's eyes flickered to Trinity. David didn't like that causing him to rev his bike with narrow eyes at Michael, who averted his eyes off Trinity and back on him.

"Laddie." The young boy named Laddie spoken up from behind Dwayne since David forgot to introduce him.

"This is Michael." Star told them, waving her hand to Michael then looked back at David with that fear still laced in her eyes.

They sat there in silence for what felt like forever, all of them staring down each other, until someone spoke out.

"Star, are we still going?" Michael turned and asked this to Star, who had glanced at him and then looked at the ground, moving unsteadily and nervously on her feet.

"Honda 250, huh?" David pointed out, looking Michael's bike up and down. He then looked at Michael with a smirk and a rev of his bike again.

"That's right."

"Hmm, Star, get on with Marko." David commanded keeping his eyes trained on Michael the whole time.

"Star?" Michael asked as he sees how Star was hesitant to leave him but she did. Before stepping from him, she had sent him a 'sorry' look before walking over and climbing onto the back of Marko's bike. Michael didn't like how David commanded her causing him to stare down David with narrowed eyes.

"Trinity, come on."

"She doesn't have too, Michael." David replied as he felt Trinity's arms squeeze him a bit then relaxed up against him.

Hearing this, Michael went to open his mouth again, but shut it as Trinity glared at him with those semi-glowing turquoise eyes of hers.

"Michael, I'm twenty-one years old. I used to babysit you and your little brother. So, I don't think you have the authority to boss me around. I do believe you are only, what, seventeen?" Trinity shot at him with narrowed eyes.

This made the boys to laugh while Michael flustered up a bit.

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asked Michael with another rev of his Triumph motorcycle, getting ready to take off at any moment.

"I can't beat that Triumph."

"You don't have to beat me, Michael…just keep up." David replied with a wide grin then hit the shift and throttle, leaving Michael behind.

"Hold on, Trinity."

"You got it." Trinity replied as she smiles when David kept going faster and faster. Her arms were tight around his waist and her body was flushed right up against his.

They went down the boardwalk steps that led down to the beach. Once they had hit the beach they were really going fast, flying across the beach sand, and dodging people taking a nightly beach stroll or having bonfires.

Trinity glanced behind them seeing the others riding behind them. They were loudly cheering and horsing around on their bikes. She then saw Michael in the bunch, leaning a bit forwards on his bike—like he was hoping that by leaning forwards he can make his bike go faster—trying to catch up to them.

Turning her attention back forwards, liking the adrenaline rush, Trinity laughed and smile. She loved the feeling of the wind going through her hair and just the adrenaline pumping throughout her body. David heard her laughter and how she was enjoying herself causing him to smile.

"Faster?"

"Yes, David, faster." Trinity told him with a smile. David quickly shifted the bike again and soon they were going even faster.

They had come across the shoreline then onto the pier at full speed then in the pilings. David had skillfully dodged the pilings, glancing back only to laugh as he sees that Michael had slowed up a bit with worry expression on his face.

"Here we go." David shouted over the wind, hitting a sand dune that was near a couple of people having a bonfire. Trinity glanced back to see that Marko and Paul went through the bonfire making her to laugh and turned her eyes back ahead.

Soon, their surroundings had changed. They were now passing trees, entering and weaving in and out of the trees. David and the boys skillfully dodged the trees with perfection. Trinity took note that the air was getting thick, realizing that it was very thick fog. This caused her to tighten up her hold around David's waist.

"Trust me, Trinity. Do you trust me?"

Trinity notices that they had exited the woods and were now riding across the flat surface of the bluff very fast. She glanced to her left side with David to see Michael coming up beside them with a small victorious grin coming onto his face, thinking he was going to win.

"Yes, I trust you, David." It felt absolutely right when she announced this to him.

David nodded with happiness in his eyes and a smile to go along with it.

David and Michael kept glancing at each other until Michael slammed his brakes and slide across the ground. David quickly hit his brakes, his Triumph coming to a stop almost instantly.

That is when Trinity saw they were on the edge of the cliff.

"Oh shit…you led him that far? David, what is wrong with you?"

"He is fine, Trinity. He's fine." David gently told her, helping her off the bike before he got off himself. David was watching Michael, who stood up from his bike with a very angry expression. Once he had gotten up, Michael had stormed right over to David and punched him right across the face.

"Michael!" Trinity shouted, stepping forwards, but David wrapped his right arm around her waist, holding her back. David's head was slightly to the side from the punch before slowly turning his head back to stare at Michael with this sly grin.

The boys had come forwards, shoving Michael back for punching David. However, they stopped when they noted that David wasn't mad, but was simply smiling at Michael.

"How far are you willing to go, Michael?" David questioned, his head resting on top of Trinity's head with that cunning grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Together

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

David had led Michael and Trinity into the boys and his cave home. They had walked down these old creaking wooden steps, passing signs that mostly warned anyone to not enter and other caution signs that they had simply ignored. They had soon come upon this opening of what appeared to be this old hotel lobby. There were old items lying around and there was even a water fountain—that had trinkets hanging off it now and out of commission—in the middle of the lobby like room.

Trinity stepped away from them, staring around with awe clearly across her face. She had never seen such a thing. A hand had brushed against her side causing her to look to her right, seeing David walking by her, but glanced at her grin and a wink.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas Fault." David explained the history of the place, looking back at Michael and Trinity, who were still staring around. But Trinity's eyes landed on David's again as he kept grinning at her when he stared right at her.

David then held his hand out to her to which Trinity felt she was drawn right into him. David walked up to her halfway as he needed her to be with him and by his side now. Trinity reached out, where David grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him before looking back at Michael with a grin.

"In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, they ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack." David explained the rest of the history. He had waved his free hand a bit. He ended the sentence with a snap of his fingers, showing that the hotel just vanished from above ground like that

"Man, you wouldn't believe the cool stuff we've found in here." Paul told them as he was walking around the edge of the old cracked water fountain, arms spread out like he was balancing himself.

"Come, Michael. We should go." Star stepped up to Michael, who was still eyeing around the place surroundings.

"No. Stick around a bit." David said, stepping towards Michael, but bringing Trinity with him. David glanced at her with a wink making her to smile a bit at him.

"We were gonna grab some food." Michael told them, nodding his head a bit back at Star, who seemed to fidget in her spot with nervousness for Michael.

"Good idea." David said with a smirk and glanced behind him at the youngest of the boys. Totally ignoring what Michael was stating.

"Marko, we're hungry." David told Marko, who nodded and ran off through this tunnel in the wall. Trinity stared after him, wondering where the tunnel went to. She turned around, only to jump a bit in surprise as Paul was right up beside her with a grin.

David narrowed his eyes a bit at Paul like a warning to which Paul held his hands up with an innocent face. David let go of Trinity's hand to walk up to Michael and talk to him.

Trinity turned back to look at Paul, who jumped onto the water fountain and held his hand to her. She reached out, grabbing and let out a small yelp as he easily pulled her up—she had actually came off the ground a bit. Paul walked over to this boom box and played around with it a bit until loud rock music came out of it. He played with the volume until it was at a good level for them to hear and talk to one another.

Paul jammed out a bit then grabbed Trinity's hand and twirled her out then pulled her back in. They were balancing each other on the water fountain ledge as they danced. Trinity laughed as Paul tried to do fast spins, but fell off the water fountain edge. She stared down at him, slightly laughing, but concern in her eyes.

"You alright?"

"I'm good!" Paul quickly stood up saying, patting himself down and looking around with a sheepish grin. Dwayne was laughing as he skated around the water fountain on a skateboard.

"Trinity."

Hearing her name, Trinity turned to see David sitting on this wore down wheelchair, waving for her to come to. She jumped off the water fountain edge and walked over to him. As she got closer, David held his hand out to her to which she automatically laid her hand into his. Instantly, she was in his lap as he pulled her down. Now, she was sitting sideways on his lap.

"Don't you think we are going a bit fast?"

"I don't know, do you think so?"

Trinity stared at David, who stared right back at her with a small, gentle grin.

"Well, you know, there is usually the date then a few more and then something begin to develop. Then, I don't know, the guy is more likely to ask the girl if they want to go—"

"Will you go out with me, Trinity?"

It seems like the cave quickly turned silent with only the rock music playing through the radio. Trinity stared at David with slight wide eyes while he held a serious look on his face. She knew that David was dead serious, but, so was she, in a way.

Though for some reason, Trinity knew that even though she knew David for two days, something was between them. They were emotionally or mentally connected to each other. They could feel one another's emotions towards one another. Trinity knew that this was something abnormal, but she couldn't deny the fact that David made her feel like she was the 'fair lady' of his world. Like David is the king and she is the queen. That is how he made her felt. And it feels damn good too.

"I thought I have said this was going too fast."

"And I know that, so I'm making it faster by skipping over the dates. Because you have to admit Trinity, that is what we both want. Let's get down to the real question. You know it's true." David told her, wrapping his right arm around her waist and staring up at her with those icy baby blue eyes of his.

Trinity stared at him then looked down a bit at her hands clasped on her lap.

"Trinity."

She looked back up at David, who gave her a tiny grin.

"I'm not rushing you. But you have to admit, that we seem right for each other. Almost too perfect together, don't you think?"

That was true, Trinity had to admit. It just that Trinity figure that this was all a dream and she would wake up soon because it was too damn good to be true. It was like one of those fairytales, where the princess finds her one true love on first sight and knows that he is the one for her.

So why not her? Why not make those fairytales become a reality with David, who seems so much better than those fairytale princes. But that was because David had the bad boy attitude, yet very charming only to her.

Staring at him, Trinity leaned towards him and her nose brushed against his. They stared into each other's eyes, being this close to each other, it felt very intense and the air around them.

"Hmm, I suppose."

"Is that a yes? I'm more of the yes/no type of person." David said with a slight smartass tone to his voice. Trinity reached out, grabbing the flap of his trench coat jacket with her right hand and brushed her lips against his upper right cheek.

"Yes."

David gave her a true smile and held her closer against him. His head tucked into her neck, he inhaling her scent, which smelt very delicious to him. He knew that he could hold or rather control himself back good, so Trinity was safe in his arms.

"I'm happy to hear."

"You two are a couple? Trinity, you just met him." Michael spoken out from the chair near David.

Both David and Trinity looked at Michael, who was sitting there, glancing back and forth between David and Trinity with a disbelief expression.

"You just met Star and did I say anything when you looked at her like a dog in heat." Trinity retorted right back with a sharp tongue. This made Michael to quickly look away, flushing up once again by Trinity's comment, and he didn't reply.

"Thought so." Trinity mumbles with a nod at her success in winning that interaction.

David chuckles while the boys made 'ooo' sounds with smirks on their faces.

Sitting back in the worn down wheelchair, David held Trinity close to him, but he did look at Michael, who was staring right back.

"Where are you guys from?" Michael asked, as he decided that wanted to know more about these four guys. Especially this David character, who was now the boyfriend of Trinity.

"We're from right here." Paul told him as he was running around the room like a hyper active child.

"I mean, where do you live?" Michael asked again with a raised eyebrow, clarifying his question better.

"Right here." Dwayne replied in a dead serious tone as he was still riding around on his skateboard.

"You live here? Your folks let you?"

"Is he talking about parents?" Paul pointed at Michael with a _'is this kid serious'_ look. Dwayne started to laugh and nod his head. He skated up next to Paul, who was snickering a bit too. Michael just stared with confusion at the two and looked at David, who was smirking.

"We do what we want, Michael. We have complete freedom." David told the confused Michael with the smirk still on his face. David laid his chin on Trinity's shoulder and had both his arms around her waist.

"Nobody knows about this place and nobody knows about us." David said, but said the last word as a whisper against Trinity's neck. She shivers a bit as she felt David's cold breathe against her neck. He brushed his lips against the side of her neck, but his eyes glanced at Michael, who seems to be interested at this information he just learned about.

"Freedom, Michael. No parents. No rules. Hell, we are as free as the birds." David pulled his lips from Trinity's neck to spread his arms out then wrapped his left arm back around Trinity's waist.

"Chow time!" Marko had announced as he appeared out of the tunnel he had went down earlier, now back with Chinese food. Marko open the brown bag up, pulling a carton out which David instantly snatched from Marko's hand.

"Chinese. Good choice." David told the youngest one of the group, handing Trinity the carton to open it for him—since his other arm was wrapped around her waist. She opens it then handed it to David, who then held it out to Michael with a smirk.

"Guests first." David stated as he held out the carton of food. David immediately took notice that Michael was a bit flitter, hesitating on whether or not to take the carton of takeout food.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 300 million Chinese people can't be wrong." David told Michael, who then reaches out, taking the carton of white rice from David.

David then turned his head, watching as Marko handed out the rest of the food to everyone else.

"And for you, milady." Marko held out a carton, bowing his head with one hand behind his back and holding his other arm out with the carton. Trinity softly laughed then gently took the carton from Marko's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, my fair sir."

Marko grinned with a wink then jumped up onto a chair and began to eat his share of Chinese food.

Trinity opens the carton up to show noodles and looked up just in time as Marko threw her a plastic fork. With quick reflexes, Trinity caught it then lean back against David's chest.

"Fast reflexes?"

"College softball. I was a pitcher."

"Ah." David replied as he watched her take a bite of the noodles then held the carton to him. He took the fork from her to eat a bit then looked at her with a grin.

"Want me to mess with Michael?"

She looked at Michael, watching as he ate spoonful after spoonful of white rice. Trinity looked back at David with a smirk, nodded her head. David grinned at her then looked around her to stare at Michael with mischief in his eyes.

"So, how do you like those maggots, Michael?"

"What?"

"You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" David replied with a mischievous smirk. Trinity watched as Michael got this horrified look on his face when he looked down at his carton of rice. She watched as Michael spit out the food and threw the carton away from him. This made the guys to laugh at Michael, who was still staring at the food on the ground, realizing it was just white rice.

Trinity was slightly curious on how David was messing with Michael, but didn't question it as she was enjoying this whole mischievous event.

"Leave him alone." Star stood up from her spot in the corner of the cave on this makeshift bed. David ignored her, but he did roll his eyes before they re-focused once more on Michael with a slight cruel smirk.

"Sorry, Michael. No hard feelings, huh?" David innocently said, taking the carton of noodles from Trinity, who pouted at him. David laid a kiss on the side of her neck then looked at Michael with the carton of noodles and held it out in front of them.

"Here. Try these noodles." David said with that trickery look back in his eyes.

Once more, Michael face turned to horrified and disgust. He shook his head, but looked at Trinity with a pale face.

"Worms! Trinity, you ate worms!" Michael pointed at the carton as he stared at her.

Trinity looked into the carton to see regular noodles then back at Michael with a shake of her head.

"You must be on something because these are noodles, Michael." Trinity replied as she took a forkful of noodles and shoved it into her mouth. She stared at Michael turning pale, but he had paled even more when David had tilted back the carton to pour some noodles into his mouth.

"I had a fork, you know."

"I know." David replied to Trinity with a grin then glanced at Michael, who reached out to them in this stopping manner.

"Stop!"

"Why?" David asked as Michael was holding Trinity's arm from getting another forkful of noodles. David eyes had narrowed at Michael's hand on Trinity forearm. His eyes went back to staring at Michael, who then let go of Trinity arm once David had showed Michael the inside of the carton once again.

Seeing it was normal noodles, Michael fell back into his seat with utter confusion yet disgust was still visible in his eyes.

"That's enough!" Star snapped at them making the boys to ignored Star and put the volume up on the boom box, letting the music to really echo around the cave room.

"Trinity, come with me." David whispers into her ear. She stood up and let David take her hand. He pulled her off into a tunnel, where they walked a bit until they came to this open area that had an old antique bed with blankets tossed on it.

"David?"

"What if I told you something that many believe in, but don't think it is real?" David slowly said, turning his back to her and staring around the room that was lit up by candles.

The room had a desk with candles all over it and an old bookcase next to it. Usually David comes in here to think as it was his own private room.

"Like something mythical?"

"Something like that."

"You're not a fairy in disguise are you?"

Immediately, David turned to her with a horrified face, but it dropped as he saw Trinity was smirking and winked at him. David stepped to her and wrapped his left arm around her waist. He pulled her up against him and reached up, cupping her cheek with his right hand.

"Something seen as the bad guy, I suppose. Something dark and mysterious."

When David said that, Trinity remembered the first time she saw David and remembering how he appeared dark and mysterious to her. But hearing him says this himself, she thought about it some more, this time deeper.

Trinity thought of things that people believe in, but don't think it is real in real life. Then she fused that with something mythical and then something dark and mysterious.

Two things came to mind.

"Either a werewolf or vampire."

David's eyes brighten up a bit as she solved it.

"The latter one."

Trinity stared into his eyes as he calmly stared back.

Since they had that connection, Trinity could feel his emotions when he told her this. And it freaked her out that she felt him telling the truth.

David lean to her, his mouth hovering over hers and staring her in the eyes.

"Are you scared?"

Trinity stared him right in the eyes, seeing him searching hers and trying to read what was going on through her head. Shutting her eyes, and exhaling out of her nose deeply, Trinity open her eyes back up with this new glow in them.

"No."

"Good. You shouldn't be." David mumbles against her lips then finally kissed her lips for first time. Automatically, Trinity kissed him back. As they kissed, she felt like her body was being refreshed and reenergized.

David felt this electricity flow through him where his body felt refreshed, starting from his feet up as he kept kissing Trinity, deeply.

Pulling back, David stared into her eyes with a wide grin on his face.

Both of them had this new shine in their eyes as they stared at one another.

"Would you also believe something else?"

"What is more overwhelming then you telling me that you are a vampire?"

"You're my soul mate."

Trinity stared at him with slight raised eyebrows then shut her eyes, rubbing her fingers on her temples as she got another mind blowing information. Her eyes open up as David took her hands into his. He pulled her against his body and stared down at her with nothing but passion, lust, and…love.

"My god, we are." Trinity whispers as she could feel his emotions. She felt fully loved she was with him, pressed against him, and ultimately refreshed when they had kissed.

"We can almost fully complete it…join us."

"The boys are—"

David nodded his head, cutting her off from finishing her sentence. He then stepped back from her to pull off his trench coat. Trinity stared at him confused as David put his trench coat on this chest at the end of the bed before turning back to her. He had another black jacket on, but it was a regular overcoat. He unbuttons the right sleeve cuff and rolled it up his forearm.

"David, what are you…"

"We can almost complete us." David told her, cutting a line up his forearm.

"David, are you nuts!? Trinity shouted, but saw him hold his forearm with blood oozing out of the cut he had inflicted on himself.

"Drink."

"Wouldn't that mean that I will be a vampire?"

"Half…when you become a full vampire, just think Trinity. You are freer, powerful, and immortal—"

"Missing the sun?"

"I know that will always be the hardest thing, but Trinity, do you want this? To be able to live forever with all of us…me?" David last part in such a low whisper that Trinity almost missed him saying it.

Trinity thought about everything she had in her life now. She was on her own, was aiming to work as a sociology teacher. But now, she found her, well, vampire soul mate, who was now offering her to live forever. To live an immortal life, living the night life, and drinking blood. Yet being together forever too.

David slightly stepped to her, lowering his arm as he noticed how she looked down at the ground. He frown gently as he felt like she didn't want to accept the vampire life, but that was until he felt the emotion of wanting going through him.

He watched as Trinity grabbed his arm, lifting his arm up, glanced right at him before laying her lips against his skin where the cut was.

Taking a deep breath in then deeply exhaling out of his nose, David tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering shut and slowly a grin appearing onto his face. Opening his eyes back up, David had pulled her to him with his free arm. He felt her smooth lips against his skin, sucking away on his blood from the self-inflicted wound. Laying a kiss on the top of her head, David had an excited yet happy grin on his face as he rested his head on top of hers.

"My beautiful Trinity."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **New Lifestyle

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

Still in the bedroom, Trinity was sitting on the edge of the king size bed that was in the center of the room. She could feel how her body had felt stronger, reenergized, and plain out, inhuman.

Few moments ago, David had left her in the bedroom to go deal with Michael. She knew that David wanted to turn Michael into a vampire too; however, he was doing so without Michael consent or fully knowing.

Staring around the room at her surroundings, Trinity noticed how everything seemed to be clearer and she could hear things that she probably wouldn't have heard before. On hearing footsteps then the door open, she turned her attention to the door where David had stepped into the bedroom with a smirk.

"Come. We are going somewhere."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

David hands were tucked into the front of his pant pockets walking with long, dominant strides. Trinity was beside him with her left arm looped through his right arm. They walked together—ahead of the boys and Michael—like they were rulers or rather a king and queen. David was the leader, but now that he got Trinity to drink his blood, she was now a half-vampire.

"A Railroad Track Bridge?" Trinity softly questions as they had come to a stop on the edge of the train bridge. She looked around, through the night before looking down, to see that it was very foggy underneath the bridge.

"What's going on?" Michael questioned as he looked around the train bridge with a questionable face.

"What's going on, Marko?" David looked at Marko, who had shrugged his shoulders with a smirk before turning to look at Paul beside him.

"I don't know. What's going on, Paul?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Michael wants to know." David said making the boys to laugh and Trinity to shake her head with a grin at the way they acted.

However, Trinity then watched as one by one the boys jumped over the edge of the bridge and disappeared from their view.

"Trinity. Ladies first." David bowed a bit to her with a smirk. Trinity shook her head with a grin, walking and looked over the edge. That is when she saw Dwayne, Marko, and Paul were hanging on the exposed reinforcement bars underneath the bridge. She realized that they were fine…for now.

"You will be fine. Trust me." David pressed his chest up against her back and whispers this into her ear. He laid a kiss just underneath her ear causing a shiver to run throughout her body before glancing back at him with a nod and twinkle in her turquoise eyes.

Trinity jumped down, catching the bar with a grin. This made the boys to make 'woot' sounds for her bravery and joining them.

Soon, few seconds passed before David had appeared beside her and holding on the bar. He swings side to side a bit, bumping into her to which he earned a playful glare from her.

"Trust me. You're not the same anymore. You're safe." David told her. He made sure to use their connection, sending emotions such as affection, trust, and safety to her. Trinity shivers a bit as she got the full effect of David's emotions. She stared at him with his emotions—he sent to her—reflecting them back to him in her eyes. That caused him to give her a happy grin before turning serious as he looked up above them.

They looked up as Michael slowly climbed down, grabbing hold of the bar and was now hanging before them with nervousness clearly in his whole physical appearance.

The boys were beginning to swing on the bars, wooting, and excitedly bouncing about. By they really went crazy as a train had approached and then was going over the bridge, shaking the whole thing.

"Hang on!" David said with this mischief smirk, mostly directed at Michael, who was showing absolute fear in his eyes.

Then one by one the boys let go.

First Paul, who pretend he was screaming in fear then laughed as he disappeared through the thick fog below.

Trinity felt David's emotions enter her again, mostly reassuring her that they were perfectly fine.

Next was Marko, who whooped one last time before vanishing. Lastly was Dwayne, who went down silently. The thick fog below blocked out everything that was below them.

"Fun, huh?" David sarcastically yet darkly said. He directed this comment right at Michael, obviously seeing the fear coming off Michael—a lot.

Slowly, David let go with one hand, only hanging by his left as he held out his right hand to Trinity. She stared at David's extended hand then looked at David right in the eyes.

"Come."

"Trinity, don't. Don't do it." Michael begged, but it was useless as Trinity's focus was only on David and nothing else.

They were soul mates and Trinity and David were connected. She knew that she could trust David as he trusted her. They felt it through their powerful connection.

Trinity let her left hand go, grabbing David's hand. Now they both hung there by one hand. David smirked then ever so slowly turned his head to stare at the fearful Michael, who was still tightly gripping the bar.

"Come on, Michael. Do it!" David said with a sadistic smirk.

At the same time, Trinity and David let go making Michael to yell after them. Both David and Trinity didn't hear him as they were dropping down, disappearing together through the thick fog.

David had pulled Trinity into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushed his lips against hers, feeling her kissing back and deepening their kiss.

Then she felt herself stop in mid-air.

Pulling her lips from his, Trinity looked around her surroundings, noting that they were floating. Her head snapped up to stare at David, who was laughing, but proudness was clearly across his face.

"What is so funny?"

"You did it."

"What?"

"You're flying." David said making Trinity to realize she was indeed hovering on her own. She was then clinging herself to David, who chuckles and kissed her forehead. However, he quickly looked up as an unconscious Michael was descending down pass them.

"Dwayne, Paul, catch him."

Dwayne and Paul appeared, flying; catching an unconscious Michael then brought him down to the ground.

Trinity felt herself lowering to the ground with David, who kept at least one of his arms around her. They stood together, staring at Dwayne and Paul holding an unconscious Michael up in their arms.

"Bring him home." David told them, his left hand was against Trinity's lower back, gently caressing her back. The two flew off with Michael and Marko followed right after them.

"Let's go back. The sun will be coming up soon."

"Would it affect me?"

"No. Though, the sun will feel a bit bright to you and you will feel like you want to stay out of it or wear sunglasses all the time." David explained to her as he grabbed her hand then flew them up into the night sky.

She laughed gently, enjoying the freedom she felt and realizing how flying was much quicker than walking. They landed on the ground were David's bike was parked and he soon got on. Trinity got on behind him just as he started it up.

"Hold on."

"Yep." Trinity replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her right hand was flat against his stomach, lightly rubbing his stomach as he rode them back home.

David was all smiles as he had found his soul-mate. That they had a powerful bond in just the two days they knew each other. But it was just the fact that they knew that they were made for one another. Thus, David was all smiles, which Trinity felt his happiness and was all smiles too.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The next night, the boys were hollering about, excited it was nighttime and couldn't wait to head off to the boardwalk.

David entered the bedroom—that he usually goes into to think or sleep in the bed once in a while. There David leans on the private bedroom doorway, a grin coming onto his face as he stared at the peaceful, sleeping Trinity on the king size bed.

"Trinity." David softly called her name, pushing himself off the doorway and walking over towards the bed. Gently, David put his left hand on the other side of her head and lean down, brushing his lips against her soft lips.

"Mmm, stop."

David chuckles as he could tell that Trinity is one of those people that hate getting out of bed. Even if she got enough sleep, she was that person that wanted to stay in the comfortable and warm bed.

"Trinity." David whispers against her lips and kissing her fully on the lips this time.

Gradually, Trinity opens her eyes as David pulled away from her lips, a grin forming on her lips now towards him.

"And sleeping beauty awakens." David announced as he dramatically spreads his arms out, stepping back from the bed. Trinity sat up with her hands behind her, grinning at him before lifting her right hand to rub her sleepy eyes.

"You sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Did you dream about me?" David asked with a smirk.

Trinity rolled her eyes, but smile as David lowly growled at her with hints of playfulness. He came forwards to the bed again, putting his hands on either side of her hips when she was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He bent his head down, crushing his lips against hers.

This time, Trinity was kissing back; running her hands up the sides of his neck then wrapped her arms around his neck and pushing herself up against him. David hands came to grasps her hips before lifting her right off the bed, still kissing her. Her legs wrapped loosely around his waist.

"David!" Trinity pulled from him, laughing making him to grin and went back to kissing her again. His hands ran up, underneath her shirt while her hands had gone underneath his trench coat before running down his chest.

The kiss turns to something more passionate and they couldn't pull away from each other. It became even more intense as David was about to pull her shirt off, until the boys were shouting about going to the boardwalk now.

David growled in annoyance on having to stop this passionate moment. Trinity laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips as he set her down. Trinity moved to the end of the bed where she pulled her black sneakers back on—since she fell asleep in her clothes last night.

"Can we stop at Lucy place? I need to get my things if I am staying with you."

"You're staying?"

"What? You don't wan—"

"No, no, I do. Just didn't know if you would agree to it." David replied with a smile as he was glad that Trinity wanted to live with the boys and him.

Trinity smile then hooked arms with him. Together they walked out to the cave lobby area—that served as a hangout area—where the boys were ready for the night.

"Boys, Trinity is staying and living here with us for now on."

"WOOHOO PARTY!" Paul shouted running around the water fountain with his hands waving around above his head.

"YES!" Marko shouted, but yelped then growled at Paul, who slapped him upside the head.

David grinned then led them all outside to begin their night.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After getting her things and saying a _'see you later'_ to Lucy and everyone, she moved her things to the cave. Plus, her dirt bike. Now, she changed out of her yesterday's clothes into new ones.

When she walked out of the cave, the boys began to wolf whistle at her while David looked her up and down with a smirk.

The reaction was from the outfit Trinity was wearing.

Trinity wore these black ankle boots that had two buckles on the side, white jean shorts that stopped above her thighs. She wore a black crop shirt so her stomach showed, showing off traces of abs. Then she had this black leather jacket on, but it stopped just underneath her breasts. She kept the jacket open, so the silver buckles were hanging off the side.

"Ready boys?" Trinity said, getting on behind David, who was smirking at her the whole time. Trinity pushed her hair back to rest on against her back and laid her head on David's back.

She glanced at the cave to see Laddie running over. He had gotten on behind Dwayne, who made sure the little one was safe.

"Where is the other half?" Trinity mockingly asked causing the guys to snicker.

"She doesn't want to come." Laddie replied.

Trinity shrugged her shoulders, not really caring where Star was and such.

David started up his bike and revved it a few times. He dropped his left hand down, caressing Trinity's smooth light tan define legs then grabbed his bike handlebars.

"Punch it David." Trinity seemed to purr out that caused David to rev his bike again.

Trinity wrapped her arms around his waist, brushing her lips against his neck then resting her head on shoulder. David was all but grinning madly before hitting the throttle of his bike, riding off ahead of the boys and towards the boardwalk for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **Finalizing With Blood

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: Boardwalk: …..**

…**..**

Sitting on the pier railing, Trinity was watching different amounts of various people walking by, seeing some of the familiar faces of the boardwalk nightlife. Then there was the small amount of new—mostly tourists—people walking around too. David was leaned back, in between her legs with his back pressed against the railing and to her. Her legs were resting on either side of his body.

Trinity had her left hand on his shoulder while her right was caressing the other side of his neck or sometimes would run through his platinum, bleach blonde hair.

"Here, Trinity." Marko came skipping over and held out a large drink out to her. She took the cold vanilla frappe and gave Marko a smile.

"Thank you very much, Marko."

"You are very welcome." Marko replied then ran off as Paul was waving for him to join him on a rollercoaster. Dwayne decided to take Laddie around to different rides and get him some food.

Taking a sip of the cold vanilla goodness, Trinity sighed out in delight, and then held the drink out to David. David took a few long gulps then lean his head back, so the top of his head was resting against the upper part of her stomach.

People that knew David and his boys stared with fear, disgust, or worry. Then there was that small percentage—like a point one percent—that stared with jealously.

Girls would stare at Trinity with a glare, which Trinity would gladly glared right back, wrapping her arms around David, who would then grin and rub her thighs. Then there were the males that stared with jealousy at David, who had a woman like Trinity. David would just smirk and rub his hand on Trinity's upper thigh or kiss her on the neck, showing that she was his.

"What is there to do?" Trinity questioned David, taking another sip from her vanilla frappe. David shrugged shoulders and looked around for the boys. He smirked when he caught view of them as they were coming back from riding the rides.

"Look for dinner." David told them when they had come within five feet of Trinity and him. The boys smirked and nodded their head at his command.

Stepping forwards and turning, David helped Trinity down from sitting on the railing then wrapped his left arm around her waist as they began walking. His right hand was in his trench coat pocket, staring around looking for the boys and his dinner tonight.

Trinity hasn't been feeling any pain in her stomach or burning sensation in her throat, which David told her that her time to be a full vampire wasn't happening yet. But, he did tell her that she could become a full vampire any time, but she told him that she rather wait it out for a bit longer.

"What about those guys?" Trinity nodded her head towards a group of guys, horsing around on the boardwalk, and ranting about how their surfing skills were better than others.

"Good eyes, Trinity." David said with a smirk.

"Nice one, Trin."

"Yeah, I call the one with the sucky ass Mohawk."

"I call the one that dyed his hair like twenty times."

Trinity grins at the boys picking out their meals. She pressed herself up against David as they walked to their motorcycles. They got on, but waited for the group of Surf Nazis to leave.

When the Surf Nazis went off down the beach, David and the boys couldn't be happier. That was because the Surf Nazis were still in their group and heading off to make their own bonfire party.

Trinity sat back on David's bike that was on this sidewalk that led onto the beach. The boys and David walked down the sand hill towards the Surf Nazis. Trinity could see the beach, watching closely as the boys walked forwards towards the Surf Nazis, exchanging a few words to each other.

Then they struck down on their meals.

Sitting back, Trinity watched as David took out about two like the other boys did. The metallic smell of blood flowed through the air, but it didn't affect Trinity. She realized that her body wasn't craving blood just yet or not craving of it painfully. She felt the tug in her nose to the smell, but nothing else.

"You good?"

Trinity looked up at David, who was before her with his face a bit wet. She noted that he must've washed his face off with the salt water before coming back to her.

"Where are the boys?" Trinity asked, looking around him to see that the boys were throwing their 'leftovers' into the bonfire, limp by limp.

"Never mind." Trinity replied making David to chuckle and reached out to her. His right hand reached out, grabbing her chin and lifting her chin up. She stared up at him with those turquoise eyes that seem to glow brightly underneath the night stars. David leaned down to her, giving her a deep kiss, and not caring that the boys were coming up the hill from behind.

"Whoa, someone call the fire department, we got ourselves a hot one." Paul exclaimed as he got onto his bike. Markus snickered while Dwayne shook his head, but was slightly grinning.

David pulled back from Trinity, who had turned around and flipped Paul off.

"Aw, that hurt, Trin."

"Suck it, Paul."

"Ho ho, suck what?" Paul replied but smile sheepish as David gave this low growl as a warning towards Paul to no push the comments any further. Trinity shook her head and patted her boyfriend's chest to calm him down from vamping out.

Trinity swung her other leg over the bike and sat back as David got on. He got himself comfortable, grinning like always when Trinity slid up against him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She made sure her body was really flushed up against his with no space between them.

"Let's go, boys." David said, starting up his bike, revving it a few times than driving off.

The boys, like always, horsed around a bit, doing tricks on their bikes. After a while, they would sit back, driving casually as they followed David back to the cave. On arriving back, the boys ran off playing with a football they took from the bonfire. As for Trinity and David, they went inside the cave.

David had walked up behind Trinity—in the bedroom she stays in—and began to caress his lips up the side of her neck from behind. She shut her eyes, pausing on her task of taking the jacket off her body.

"Let me help you with that." David huskily whispers into her ear.

He reached up, grabbing the jacket and slowly pulling it off her body. Holding the jacket in his left hand, David tossed it to the side where it landed perfectly on the back of the chair at the desk in the room.

Trinity felt that his black leather gloves were now gone as his bare hands ran up and down her arms. His smooth cold hands were trailing up to the top of her biceps before descending all the way down her forearms to her hands.

Their hands came together and fingers entwined. David nuzzles his head into the right side of her neck, brushing his lips up and down, and side to side across her neck. David untwined his fingers from hers to run his hands up her hips and underneath her top, pulling it up and over her head. He tossed the shirt away, so she was only left in this black lacy bra.

"Do you want this?" David whispers into her ear, laying a kiss against the shell of her ear.

Trinity leaned her head back against his shoulder and glanced at him with her eyes. David lifted his head off her shoulder to stare her clearly in the eyes.

Turning in his arms, Trinity pressed her chest up against him and ran her hands up his stomach to his chest then over his shoulders. David spread his arms out a bit on his sides as his trench coat slid off and dropped to the floor in a black heap. Bringing his arms forwards, David's hands were pressed against her lower back, pressing her into him as he bent down and laying his lips against hers once again to begin their night.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Well, seems like their soul mate ritual is completed now." Paul mumbles, stuffing some chips into his mouth.

Hearing his comment, Dwayne smirked as he was fixing a wheel on his skateboard while Marko snickered a bit from his spot on the couch, tossing the football up and down in his hands.

The guys tried to keep talking to each other, but with their inhuman senses, they sighed and groan out at they could hear David and Trinity making love to each other, further into the cave.

"I'm going outside."

"I second that."

"I'm going too and I got the football."

The guys laughed then ran outside to not listen to David and Trinity making love anymore.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Clenching his back—which already has nail marks going down, but they were healing—Trinity gasped out as David moved at this medium pace, deeply thrusting into her that their hips would connect every single time.

There was a hint of blood mixed in the air from both David and Trinity since they had bit each other. They had fused their blood together during their lovemaking. This signal that they had finalized their soul mate status.

"So very beautiful." David huskily growled against her ear. His lips traveled down her neck where he laid an open mouth kiss. He lifted his head up from her neck to lean down to give her a deep kiss. Pulling back he rested his forehead against hers. David and Trinity stared each other in the eyes, their eyes holding nothing but pure high ecstasy and love for each other.

Trinity nails dug into his back some more as she was coming to her peak. David wasn't far behind her as he started to pick up speed, thrusting harder to bring himself to a release close to her release.

Reaching the climax, Trinity gasped out David's name that seemed to come out as a soothing whisper in the air. David clenched the sheets on either side of Trinity's head and tilted his head back, feeling his fangs descending from his gums as he reached his climax.

Dropping down, David bit into Trinity's neck, bringing a groan of pleasure more than pain from her. She was on this cloud of ecstasy. David kept moving, still softly pounding into her as he milked out his release and was slowly drinking her blood.

As everything started to come back to normal, David pulled out and dropped to the side of Trinity. He immediately pulled her body to him and licked her neck where he had bitten her, healing up the bite marks.

David sighed out against her neck, licking the mark one last time before lifting his head up. He kissed her forehead and held her close to his body.

They were pressed chest to chest now. David moved his body down a bit so that their foreheads were touching each other's.

Trinity brushed her lips against his, tasting a bit of her blood on his lips. David grinned a bit and kissed her for a few seconds then pulled back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm on cloud nine, if I must say." David replied with a lazy smile. Trinity gently laugh to which David joined her.

David reached up, brushing some of her dark brown hair out of her face. His fingers then ran down her face, caressing up her jawline and then her cheeks. He cupped her right cheek, pulled her forwards into another kiss, not able to get enough of her lips as he deeply kissed her.

"Can't get enough of me, David?"

"I'm addict to you now." David groans against her lips and kissed her again then pulled back. He gave her a small smile making her to smile back at him.

They laid there in each other's arms for a while until Trinity groan and yawned a bit. She stretched out her body up against David's causing him to smile.

"Tire?"

"Ugh, yes. I'm exhausted." Trinity mumbles against his bare chest, but stared down to his stomach where her hands ghosted up his traces of abs. David watched her hands caressing his abdomen in a gentle manner.

"Get some sleep then."

"David, you know what I noticed."

"What is that?" David replied, staring down at his chest where her head tilted up to look up at him.

"That Star been quiet or absence. You think she is with Michael?"

"Hmp, probably. In a way I don't care what the hell she is doing. However, there is protecting the vampire race secret. We don't need her snapping and take someone out and draining them of their blood. So, we probably have to get rid of her soon."

"Michael would put up a hissy fit."

"Whatever." David mutters, rubbing his left hand up and down her back. She cuddled herself up to the left side of his body, wrapping her left arm around the upper part of his stomach.

"Get some sleep, my beautiful Trinity."

Trinity sat up, giving David a kiss then laid back down. He grinned as he held her close to him.

"Will you be here tonight?"

"Of course. I am going to always stick with my mate, my lover, now."

"Good. See you tonight, handsome." Trinity mumbles as her eyes shut. She tried to open them, but they slowly shut again. She had passed out sleeping, but not without laying a light, feathery, kiss on David's chest.

David stared down at his lover, his soul mate, wondering how he got so lucky to have her. He could feel that sleep was beginning to over conquer him, knowing the sun was coming up outside. Slowly, David shut his eyes and going into a deep slumber.

The two soul mates/lovers were entwined in each other's arms for the rest of the day until night is to come. Across their faces though were blissful smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Boardwalk Drama

…**.. **

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

When the sun had set the next day, nighttime was taking over; the boys were hooting and hollering in excitement about going to the boardwalk and finding their meal for tonight.

However, when the boys watched as Trinity and David walk out of the cave together and towards David's bike; they began to make sexual noises or moaning 'David or Trinity' a few times. Trinity blushed and flipped them off making them to laugh, but they shut up quickly as David let out a threatening growl.

"Are you three done?"

They nodded quickly, but they couldn't keep the wide smirks off their faces.

Trinity got on behind David as he started up his Triumph motorcycle. Her arms wrapped around their usual spot around his waist and she was pressed up against his back. As she pressed herself up close to him, leaving no room between them, she smiles as she felt a rumble like purr admit from his chest. He slightly glanced back at her with a small grin. Trinity laid a kiss on the side of his neck, keeping her face against his neck and smiling against it. She felt him shiver a little at her lips caressing his neck.

"Shall we, David?"

"Of course." He replied revving his bike up then they were soon riding off into the night with the boys riding behind them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At the boardwalk, Trinity and David's arms were looped together, walking close to one another. They walked around the boardwalk as if they were a king and queen. The boys were running amuck, having fun on rides and just acting like hyper active little children on a sugar high.

"I'm craving a frappe."

"You are always craving a frappe." David replied with a gentle chuckle.

Trinity laid a kiss on the corner of his mouth before letting her arm unhook from his. David walked over to a railing and lean against it, keeping an eye on his mate going into a building that sold ice cream and sweet treats.

Getting herself a vanilla frappe, Trinity hummed in delight as she sipped the creamy, cold goodness. She turned to head back to David, but stopped and narrowed her eyes at a certain Frogg in front of her walking path.

"What do you want?"

The certain Frogg was Edgar and he narrowed his eyes at her too. She rolled her eyes and walked around him, but stopped as she felt him move a bit close to her with this jab motion. Seeing this in slow motion—thanks to having inhuman senses—Trinity quickly whirl around, shoved him back into an alleyway and followed after him with a predatory growl.

Trinity realized that he was trying to stab her with a sharpen wooden stake.

"Think you could nick me, Frogg." Trinity growled.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

David saw what had happen and felt something ignite inside him. He had saw Frogg pulling a stake out from the back of his pants and tried to stab Trinity. His Trinity.

That wouldn't go by with David at all. Not. One. Bit.

Immediately, he disappeared from anyone's view and appeared in the alleyway where his mate was holding Edgar Frogg by the throat against a building wall. David smirked, but it dropped when he saw the other Frogg brother, Alan Frogg, sneaking up behind Trinity.

That is when David believes this was a trap for Trinity.

This had made David even angrier that he felt his face slowly transform into his vampire side. He growled then lunged forwards, tackling Alan and slamming him into trashcans.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity threw Edgar to the side of her and looked to her left where her lover came up beside her in his vampire form. David's face slowly returned to normal, but his eyes were still narrowed in a sharp glare and his fangs were still showing.

Knowing that they couldn't get rid of the Frogg brothers out in this area and time, David grabbed Trinity's hand and stared sharply at the Frogg brothers.

"Just you wait, you'll face us and you will fall." David growled then led Trinity out of the alleyway and to go find the boys.

"Are you alright?" David lowly questions her as they let each other hands go and hooked arms with each other.

"Yes. Just pissed off that they have done that."

"We'll get rid of them. I had about enough of them and others."

Hearing the last part, Trinity eyebrow rose as she glanced up at him. David glanced at her then forwards with a slight sigh. She felt his arm squeeze hers then relaxed as they stopped at this picnic table on the boardwalk near a railing.

David sat on the seat of the picnic table while Trinity sat on the top of it. He sat in between her legs with his back resting against the edge of the table. He leaned his head back, the top of his head brushing her stomach as he stared up at her with those beautiful icy baby blue eyes.

"Like Star, Michael…"

"There is someone else that is troubling you, David." Trinity gently said, trailing her right hand down his face in a soft manner.

"Max." David lowly told her while shutting his eyes.

Trinity hand stop caressing the side of his face making him to reopen his eyes and stared up at her with a blank expression.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Think about it Trinity. What does he do except run that video store and wear those god awful outfits of his? The only reason he is around is because he is our sire. But look at me. I'm the leader of the Lost Boys. Yes, at a time I saw him as a father figure, but now—now it is getting dull."

"You want to take over."

"Yes." David replied, shutting his eyes and deeply exhale from his nose.

Trinity leaned down and kissed his forehead. She sat straight up and began to caress the side of his face again while staring around the boardwalk for any signs of the boys. David's right hand was trailing up and down the side of her right leg shin bone as she was wearing black jean shorts, letting him caressing her bare leg.

Soon, the boys appeared, saying they found a bonfire that had just begun not so far away from the boardwalk. While they gave this information to David and Trinity, they decided to give them information about the Frogg brothers attacking Trinity. That got the boys to growl in anger and agreed with David about getting rid of the Frogg brothers for good and soon.

As they walked towards their bikes and got on, Trinity turned her head to the left as she felt eyes on her. There was Michael with Star coming off this ride, but he was staring at her with shock.

"David."

David glanced back at Trinity, but he let his eyes follow on what her eyes were trained at. When his eyes landed on what she was staring at, he smirked at Michael and winked.

"Hold on, beautiful." David told her. Trinity wrapped her arms around his waist just as he hit the throttle and zoomed off ahead of the boys.

"This night keeps getting better and better." David shouted over the wind blowing around them with sarcasm laced in his voice. Trinity squeezed her arms around his body then relaxed against his as they drove down the shoreline of the beach.

They came to a stop about a hundred feet from where the bonfire was starting to begin. The boys stared at the scene then at each other with smirks.

David got off his motorcycle and turned to stare at Trinity sitting on his bike. He reached forwards, cupping her face and giving her a deep kiss then pulling back.

"Careful."

"Aren't I always?" David replied with a wink at her and a grin. She smiles back, kissing him again before watching as he and the boys walked off towards the bonfire.

Trinity sat back on the bike, listening at the screams as the boys attacked and fed. Draining them of their blood, their life supply and leaving nothing left behind.

Like usual, David cleaned his face off with the salt water and came right back over to Trinity, leaving the boys to clean up the scene. He bent down, giving Trinity another kiss then pulling back, keeping his face close enough so that their noses brushed against each other. They stared into each other's eyes with slight grins coming onto their faces.

"Told you I would be careful, beautiful."

"Indeed you were." Trinity said, reaching up with her left hand and caressing the side of his face gently.

"Man, you are beautiful."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, David."

"Having you, I'll try anything." David replied with a chuckle making Trinity to laugh and gave him a quick peck as the boys came over.

"Enough with the kissing." Paul whined but made an 'oof' sound as David manage to slap him in the chest. Dwayne and Marko snicker as Paul whined and Trinity shook her head.

David got onto the bike, grinning as Trinity arms came around and her thighs resting on either side of him. He ran his left hand up and down the outer of her thigh while turning on his bike.

"Let's go boys…and lady." David said making the boys to laugh and Trinity to smile, laying a kiss against David's neck.

The kiss made David to shiver a bit and a wide smile to form onto his face. He kept wondering how he got so lucky to have a woman like Trinity as his mate, lover, and soul mate.

They had got back at the cave a half an hour before the sun came up. The boys went off to bed while Trinity walked to her bedroom, but glanced back with a twinkle in her eyes. David caught the twinkle in her eyes and went off after her with a smirk.

David came towards her, throwing his gloves off as his hands buried into her hair and his mouth was upon hers with deep passion. Trinity hands came to rest on his chest, brushing his pecks then up to cup either side of his neck.

He walked forwards causing her to walk backwards until she had fallen back onto the bed when her knees hit the edge of it. She fell onto her back with David following right after and on top of her.

Their lips never leaving each other's as they knew where this would lead into. They knew that they couldn't wait to feel each other skin on skin, to feel that high ecstasy and to just simply make love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Surprise!

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

Some reason she had gotten up. Something wasn't feeling right.

Trinity got out of David's strong hold and got straight out of bed. She headed off out of the bedroom, walking out into the open area of the main hangout area of the cave. She gently rubbed her eyes with her hands, but froze as she heard whispering. Her hands came off her eyes as she listens to the whispers.

Moving around the fountain, Trinity's eyes narrowed as her turquoise eyes came too stared upon three familiar males before her. Quietly, she moved up behind them and bent her head down to their kneeling forms, their backs to her.

"What are you three doing?"

That got them to scream so loud that it had caused David to snap awake from his deep slumber.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hearing the screaming, David had quickly come out of Trinity and his bedroom and into the hangout area. Upon entering the room, his stared before him the Frogg brothers and Sam trying to get away from Trinity. However, when Alan tried to stake Trinity, she had easily dodged him, kicked him where the sun don't shine and delivered a hard right hook across his face, instantly knocking him out.

This caused Edgar, Alan's brother, to run at Trinity yelling with a stake of his own, raised above his head. But David had appeared before her, grabbing Edgar by the throat and threw him into the water fountain with a roar.

Trinity turned to Sam, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Boo." Trinity leans down whispering causing Sam to scream, quickly running off and out of the cave. Trinity turned back around to see two unconscious Frogg brothers before David and her.

"Shall we tie them up and wait for the others to awake?" Trinity question, feeling David come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I believe that is a good idea." David said, laying a kiss on the side of her neck then pulling away to go find either chains or rope to tie the Frogg brothers up.

Trinity smirked then walked off after David to help find something to tie the brothers up; but froze in her step as she suddenly got very dizzy.

Instantly, through the connection, David felt something was wrong with Trinity as it flowed into him. Turning around and with his vampire speed, he had appeared before Trinity, catching her body as she fell backwards. He searched through their bond, feeling that she wasn't ready to be turning as a full vampire yet. Therefore, it was something else that was causing her to feel weak.

"Trinity?"

"I just feel weak, David."

"Just wait it out for another hour to see Max, okay. Okay Trinity?" David reassured her making her to nod and curled her body up against his chest. David held her close, lying his kiss on her head then carried her off to their bedroom.

"I'm going to go tie those brothers up. Stay awake, alright?"

She weakly nodded at him. David quickly ran out of their bedroom, found rope and tied the Frogg brothers up to the fountain. Once that was finished, he ran back into the bedroom to see Trinity passing out a bit.

David got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, lying his head on top of hers, breathing in her scent. He sighed out of his nose as he held her in his arms.

When the hour came, David shouted at the boys about the Frogg brothers, but also, brings Trinity to Max's for an emergency. David put her on his bike and drove them fast towards Max's video store.

"David, you are—"

"I need your help." David desperately said, holding Trinity bridal style in his arms.

"Bring her." Max hastily said, walking ahead of David to the back of the room. From there, David set her on a table as Max stepped up to her and began to check over her.

"What is wrong with her? Is she rejecting the vampire side?"

"No, she is hungry, David."

"What? She has been eating fine, Max."

"No, David, she is hungry for not just regular food but blood. It's her cravings."

"But she has—"

"David, she is pregnant."

David froze and went wide eyes, not believing what he just heard.

Trinity seems to instantly wake up and was wide awake when she heard the news. Her eyes were staring up at Max from the table she laid on. He grins back and forth between David and Trinity.

"Congratulations you two."

"A baby." Trinity whispers, sitting up and touching her stomach. David came forwards, lying his hand on top of hers and looked up at her. They both stared each other in the eyes until David slammed his lips against hers.

This got Max to go wide eyes then coughed loudly, breaking the couple apart from making love right there on the table. David ran his right hand down her face with a grin on his face then looked back at Max with a grin still on his face.

"I see that you two are excited."

"How long?"

"Well, your child would grow quicker than a normal child as it would be a half vampire."

"Oh." Trinity replied, touching her stomach with a grin.

David and she were very excited that they created something or rather someone that has both of them. But it also showed that they created someone from their love. David picked Trinity up bridal style and carried her off to his bike with a wide smile.

"We have to feed not only you but the little one now." David said kissing her then set her down onto his bike. He got on before her with a grin, started up his bike and driving off back to the cave.

…**..**

…**..Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

When the boys had woken up, the first thing that they saw was tied up Frogg brothers causing them to hiss in anger. Trinity and David explained to them why the Frogg brothers were tied up causing the boys to really become pissed off. However, they stop their hissing and taunting on the Frogg brothers when David clapped his hands together, loudly that it echoes throughout the cave.

"I got an announcement to make."

"Jeesh, professional enough." Paul mumbles, but widely smiles when David shot him a look. Dwayne smacked Paul upside the back of his head with a shake of his own head while Marko snicker.

"Who would have thought that this was possible because I never seen it in my life, but, well, Trinity and I are going to be parents."

The cave seems to become deadly silent that it seemed eerie. The Frogg brothers were conscious, and upon hearing this news they were staring with wide eyes and mouth dropped.

"WHAT!? A BLOOD SUCKING BABY!" Alan and Edgar shouted together, glancing at one another then at the vampires before them.

"SHUT UP!" David pointed at them shouting, but then smirked as Paul kicked the tied up brothers over onto their backs.

"Baby? We are going to have a baby?" Marko said, glancing at his brothers then at David, who had his right arm wrapped around Trinity's waist.

"Correction, Trinity and I are having the baby…well more specifically Trinity, but you get my point." David waved his free hand about with the smirk still on his face. Happiness and excitement was clearly flowing in David's eyes.

"Well, now that I think of it, I'm not surprised she got pregnant. I mean, you two fuck each other like rabbits."

"PAUL!" They all seem to shout at the wild blonde hair vampire. Paul just spread out his arms on either side of him and shrugged his shoulders with a small grin. Dwayne and Marko shook their head while David sighed out, running his free hand through his hair.

"Well, congratulations." Dwayne nodded his head at them with a grin.

"Yeah, congrats, Trinity and David." Marko widely smile while dropping his behind on top of the Frogg brothers, who groan out at the weight dropped on their chests.

"WHOA! This calls for a celebration. Party!" Paul shouted, throwing his hands in the air and head banging a bit.

When Paul announced a celebration, Trinity eyes landed on the Frogg brothers causing the other boys to get her drift. Slowly, Marko got off the Frogg brothers and stared down at them with a smirk.

"Trinity?" David softly purred her name, staring down at her with a smirk. His right hand caressing her stomach where their child was growing. Trinity rested her right hand on top of his while looking up at him with a smirk of her own and something glinted in her eyes.

"Our child is hungry, David." She tenderly told him, turning her body so that she was pressed up against his side and now his right hand resting on her lower back. Trinity ran her right hand up his stomach, feeling his abs flex a bit underneath her hand. Her hand brushed across his chest while she stared up at him.

David stared at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead before looking at his brothers with a smirk.

"You heard the lady!" David exclaimed causing the brothers to cheer and turned to the wide eyes, filled with fear Frogg Brothers.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

David stared down at a sleeping Trinity, caressing her face then running his hand down to her stomach where the baby was going. He kissed her forehead before standing up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to enter the hangout/lobby room.

"Does Trinity need another cup?" Marko questions causing David to shake his head.

"The blood she got satisfied her enough." David replied, dropping himself into his usual wheelchair seat and lean a bit back in it. His head tilted back, thinking how he was going to be a father.

It was honesty unbelievable to him. He just couldn't believe or picture himself being a father, but having a child with Trinity, it felt wonderful to him. An image of his mate holding their child, who would have her hair and his eyes. Just seeing that image made him a smile to creep onto his face.

"Yo, David."

Sitting up straight, David tilted his head forwards to stare at his sired brothers.

"What?"

"If she drank blood, doesn't that mean she is a full now?"

"Not quite."

They turned to the entrance to see Max entering, looking around at the surroundings with a slight face before looking back at them. He had answered Paul's question before David could say something.

"How isn't she a full?" David questions the older vampire.

"Because the blood is going to the child. So is regular food. Trinity is not quite a full vampire because being pregnant, her body is actually maintaining to being human. Staying a bit human, she can give life to a living baby."

"If she was full vampire?" Dwayne lowly questions as he with the others were interested in this new information.

"It's hard even becoming pregnant as a full vampire." Max answered, tucking his hands in his pant pockets and just standing in the entryway.

"Trinity is almost full as she is drinking the blood, but her body is holding a bit of human life to give birth to the baby. Once she has the child, she can become a full." Max added on to the information causing the boys to nod their heads, understanding what Max was talking about.

"Is there a reason you are here?" David asked, standing up from his seat and walking towards the older vampire. However, he was stopped in his tracks when Max threw him a backpack causing David to catch it.

"You'll need that for the baby and such." Max said, eyeing the backpack before looking at David.

On opening the backpack, David's eyes widen at the wads of cash. His eyes shot back up at Max, who nodded at him before turning away and began walking out.

"Give that child everything he or she needs. This is the first born half vampire in our clan and I want that child to have everything possible to enjoy their life." Max added as he continue walking, but paused to look back at the boys.

"Oh, and do something about Star and Laddie. It is getting on my absolute nerves that they are roaming around with that boy." Max growled then disappeared out of the cave.

"You know for a serious, weird dressing, asshole, he can be nice." Paul spoken out about Max causing Dwayne and David to snort in amusement.

"He has a soft spot for children." Marko pointed out as the brothers gather around David and stared at the wads of cash inside the backpack. David shut the bag, zipping it back up and slung it over his back, glancing at the boys.

"We have shopping to do boys."

"Should we wake up, Trinity?"

"We'll do it tomorrow right after sunset. For now let her and the baby rest." David told them before walking out of the hangout area and down the tunnel hallways. Entering the private bedroom, David dropped the back filled with money next to the desk before shedding his boots and jackets off.

Gently, he lay down beside Trinity, trying not to wake her up, but she seems to be already up. Trinity turned onto her side, staring at David with half-lidded eyes. Throwing off his black gloves, David reached up with his right hand and cupped her face.

"Go back to sleep, love."

"Was that Max I heard?"

"Yes."

"Did you and the boys do something wrong?" Trinity groggily asked, rubbing her face into his chest and breathing in his scent. The scent of cigarettes,—which she is making him quit because of the baby—, this manly spicy smell, a bit of salt water from being near the ocean,—with their home in the cliff and all—, and a hint of metallic smell in his breath—blood—mixed with mint.

David nuzzles his nose into her dark locks of hair, inhale and exhaling.

"No. He dropped wads of cash off for the baby."

"Really, now? And he isn't asking anything for it." Trinity tilted her head back causing David to pull his face away from nuzzling her head. He shook his head, staring down at her as she made an 'hmm' sound then nodded.

"Well that was nice of him."

"Indeed, it was. Now, get some sleep before we head off to the boardwalk later on tonight."

"Aye aye, captain David."

David chuckle and laid a kiss on her forehead, his lips staying against her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, David. I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Baby Shopping & Surprises

…**..**

Few weeks passed when the boys and Trinity decided to go baby shopping. In the past weeks, nothing really changed except a few things.

David and the boys were trying to take out Star and Laddie once and for all. However, they found the two cooped up in the Emerson's grandfather's home. And that grandfather had garlic and holy water throughout his land and house. Therefore, he must've put it outside once Laddie and Star were inside. The boys knew the two pair would come out soon. So, the boys decided to 'disappear' for a while, acting like they were gone. Once they stayed out of sight for a while, Star and Laddie would come out of hiding and the boys will finally take them out.

Other than that negative man hunting, over the past few weeks, Trinity pregnancy showed. She looked like she was four months pregnant and it only been a few weeks, a month at least.

Being pregnant, Trinity's hormones do go haywire at times. There was one time where Paul said that she was getting fat causing her to cry. That got Paul a punch to the stomach then groin by growling, overprotective yet loving, David. Then there was the time David gave her a glass bottle filled with blood with a straw. Once she had drank it, satisfying their child needs, she accidently dropped the glass. It shattered causing both David and her to pick it up, however he cut himself. His blood was obviously so intoxicating and attractive to Trinity that she jumped him on the bedroom floor. They thanked that the boys were out, because they were loud that night.

Now, at this moment, Trinity wanted to go off to the pet store, buy a few dog collars and leashes and put it on the boys.

They were absolutely ridiculous when shopping for baby items, or rather shopping in general.

"Paul, I need that cart." Trinity softly said, staring at a shelf of various diapers, but glanced back to see if Paul would give the shopping cart back.

"Dude, stop racing with it." Marko exclaimed, trying to grab the cart from Paul, who quickly evade him. Dwayne was pushing another cart that was filled with baby toys, clothes, and other objects. The cart that Paul had was for diapers, food, and personal items.

"Catch!" Paul threw a package of diapers through the air.

Trinity face palmed her forehead as the boys were horsing around. David sighed beside her before lowly growling as he was smacked in the chest with a package of diapers. The boys bit their tongues as their leader growled at them in a warning tone.

"If we get kicked out, I'm kicking your asses." Trinity pointed at the three boys before her causing them to nod with slight pouts. David chuckles beside her while picking the diaper package off the floor and putting it back on the shelf.

"Now, we just need to order the carriage, crib, baby carrier, and other things. Maybe ask Max if we could borrow his car to pick up those things when they come in." Trinity explained as she stole the cart from Paul and began walking.

The boys were behind David and her, trying to not do anything mischief because they knew that a pregnant Trinity would kick their asses through this store roof without hesitation. David glanced back at the boys, seeing them being good, but occasionally they were punch or smack each other. Looking back forwards, David laid a kiss on top of Trinity's head and kept walking right up beside her with matching grins on their faces.

"It's like we already got children." David lowly told her causing Trinity to stare at him before glancing back at the boys, seeing them smacking or pinching each other on the arms. Trinity shook her head and looked back at her mate.

"If our child is like that, I am smacking you." Trinity playfully growled at David, who glanced at her with a smirk.

"At least smack those idiots behind us too."

"Deal." Trinity agreed causing David to laugh and soon she joined. The boys behind them were glancing at one another with confusion, trying to figure out why the couple was laughing.

…**..**

…**.Next Day: ….**

…**..**

The next day in the cave, Trinity stood back watching as the boys trying to figure out how to set up the crib. They offer to do it as they wanted to help out. Trinity wished she had a camcorder to record them trying to set the crib up, plus the changing table.

"You suppose to put this piece on."

"No, you do this."

"Give me that before you poke someone's eye out."

Trinity snickers and shook her head, walking off to the kitchen to grab something to drink. She sat down at this wore down wooden table in a matching wore down chair, sipping blood out of a straw that was in a tall glass.

Entering the kitchen, David grins at seeing his mate feeding. He walked over, dropping himself in a chair across from her. Her eyes were on him, sipping out of the straw and this twinkle appeared in her eyes as he grins at her.

"Shouldn't you be in there helping them?"

"Dwayne solved the instructions to the crib and took command. They are almost complete with it and going to put it into the nursery."

The nursery was another room down the hallway from David and Trinity's bedroom. The room was cleaned up and being furnish. It had dark red stripped wallpaper with gold trimmings as it was one of the nicer rooms in the hotel before it went underground.

"You know, I am craving French fries." Trinity softly whispers causing David to chuckle and stood up. He walked around the table, kneeling down so he was on his knees and in between her legs. Trinity eyed him with a small grin, knowing what he was going to do. For the past weeks, he always did this, loving the sound of his child.

David had rested his head on stomach, shutting his eyes and listening to the baby moving around, a soft flutter of a heartbeat—since the baby was being born as a half vampire.

Trinity ran her right hand through his platinum white blonde hair, loving the softness of it. Her hand paused as she saw David's eyebrows scrunch together.

"David, what's the matter?"

"I-I hear something else." David whispers, pushing his ear into her round stomach even more, concentration across his face. Trinity got this concern emotion flashing throughout her eyes and she cupped the sides of David's face, pulling his face away from her pregnant stomach.

"David, what is the matter? Is something the matter with our little one?"

He just shook his head causing her to sigh out in relief and grin a bit. It slowly slid off, as he still had this seriousness on his face. Reaching out, she caressed his cheek causing him to stare her straight in the eyes.

"David, wha—"

"There's another."

"There's another what, David?"

"Baby. I think there are twins. Yes, definitely twins." David lowly told her, his eyes slowly widening as he came to terms on what he just said. He stood up, staring down at her with those shocked yet awed eyes.

"I guess we need to buy another crib." Trinity told him, about to stand up and grin as he helped her up. His arm wrapped around her waist while his right hand ran across her bulging stomach.

"Unbelievable." David whispers, hand resting against her stomach then lifted away. He kissed the top of her head to which she looked up at him with a slight grin.

"Wait until the boys hear."

"Yeah, wait until they hear that my swimmers are strong."

"David!"

David laughed, kissing her lips before leading her out of the kitchen. Few seconds later, he ran back in, grabbing the half-filled glass of blood and running back out, handing it to Trinity, who happily sipped it down for their little ones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Arrivals

…**..**

The cave was peacefully quiet, signaling that all the boys were asleep. All the boys asleep meant that Trinity was up and pacing around outside David and her bedroom. When it was close to sundown, David had woken up to find Trinity not presence.

"Trinity?"

"Out here."

He kicked the blankets off him and got out of the king size bed. Moving towards the door, he pulled it open to see his mate pacing back and forth, rubbing her bulging stomach.

"What's the matter?" David instantly questions, feeling slight pain jolting through Trinity and his connection. He then realizes that Trinity had been blocking their connection so that he couldn't feel her slight distress emotions.

"Trinity, are you—"

"They have been kicking crazy and I have leaked a bit."

"What!? We have to get to Max, now!" David exclaimed waving his arms about then ran back into the bedroom to grab the baby bag—which Trinity had to force the boys to prepare with her.

Hearing their leader shouting, the boys had appeared around Trinity looking at her then at the door to see David rushing out.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Paul held his hands up, saying watching with the boys as David picked up Trinity bridal style. He gave Marko the baby bag then started running down the cave hallways.

"Trinity. Babies. Max now!" David shouted back at them.

The three Lost Boys looked at one another, processing what David just said then went wide eyes. They looked at one another then ran fast after David. When they had gotten outside, David was on his motorcycle with Trinity on the back. She was clenching him hard, eyes closed and breathing in these cycles.

"Let's go!" David shouted at them as the boys stared at him. Trinity looked to see that the boys were standing there making her to growl. David eyebrow rose as he heard her growl, but went wide eyes when he noted her eyes flash to a glowing red color.

"Stop standing there and get your asses on your fucking bikes, now!"

The boys snapped out of their shocked daze and ran to their bikes, fidgeting as they tried to start them up. Once started, David was full throttle the whole way. He could feel the slight jabs on pain through the connection.

"David!"

"Hold on, Trinity. We don't need the little ones being born on a bike." David said, clenching his teeth with nervousness as he could feel Trinity's contractions getting stronger.

They arrived at Max's place that was located near the ocean and surrounded by trees. It was a big house thanks to Max being old and having old, hard cash. Plus, being an owner of a video store on the boardwalk.

When they got to the gate, they got off their bikes. David had Trinity picked up bridal style again, heading to the gate, but stopped as Max's dog, Thorn came running out of the house, growling and barking.

Since his mate was in pain and about to have their twins, his face modified into his vampire state and he lowly hissed then growled at the dog. The dog ears went down, still lowly growling at David as he walked in.

"Oh shut up, you damn mutt!" Trinity snapped at Thorn, who laid down with his ears down.

"Damn, pregnant woman on the loose." Paul shouted, but winced as he was bonked off the head by Dwayne.

"Shut up, Paul!" Trinity shouted as another contraction went through her.

"What is going on out here?" Max came out of the house, putting on his glasses, but went wide eyes when he sees the sight before him.

"Is she?"

"Yes. And I think the twins are coming now, Max!" David responded walking forwards as Max waved them inside.

"It's alright, beautiful. We are here now." David gently whispers to Trinity as Max led them into a guest bedroom.

Standing back, Max had ripped the comforter off the bed and put extra sheets on it. He stepped back, allowing David to walk forwards and gently laid Trinity down on the bed. He sat himself down next to her, taking off his leather gloves and gently brushing Trinity's hair from her face.

"We have to take her underwear off to check."

David growled at Max, who held his hands up in defense. Trinity gripped the collar of David's jacket and ripped him down to stare her in the eyes. His eyes were widen when she glared at him.

"He has to check if one of our children are crowning. Let him or I'm going to punch you, David." Trinity lowly growled, her eyes flashing that glowing red again. This time Max caught it and his eyes widen then relaxed.

After Max checked Trinity, he pulled David out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"David, her eyes."

"I know. I saw it too."

"They aren't like ours. Those were blood red eyes. I only saw those types of eyes once in my life time. And it was of someone very powerful."

"And who was it?" Marko poked his head in their conversation asking. The other Lost Boys were eavesdropping in too.

"The last time I saw those eyes, they were—"

"DAVID!" Trinity screamed causing David to burst into the room and was by her side instantly. The Lost Boys paled when they see Trinity in pain, but also, saying she was about to push.

"I'm out."

"Yep."

"Me too."

The three Lost Boys ran outside to avoid the whole baby labor while David shook his head at them. He held Trinity's hand while Max checked up on her. When Max checked her, he made a slight 'oh' sound then looked up at Trinity.

"You gotta' start pushing. I see the head."

"I feel like I am being cut in half with a table saw and the saw itself is lit on fire." Trinity gasped out as David winced when she was crushing his hand. David kicked off his boots and his trench coat before getting into bed with her. He maneuvers himself behind her, putting her back against his chest and held either of her hands.

"Interesting description." Max commented with a sheepish grin.

Trinity growled at him before dropping her head back on David's chest and groaning in pain. Though she sat up as another contraction hit causing her to push.

"That's it. I see hair, which is bleach blonde by the way."

David grin as the baby had his platinum bleach blonde hair. He bent his head down, tucking his head in the side of her neck and staying there. Her right hand came up, running through his hair before clasping on the back of his neck as she pushed again.

"There we go." Max said, chuckling as he helped the baby out the rest of the way. He reached over to a folded up blanket to the side of him and shook it out.

"Max, is—"David lifted his head off Trinity's neck but stop talking as a loud cry ranged out the room.

"We got ourselves a boy." Max said, holding up their squirming, crying son before wrapping the baby up in the blanket and standing up. He walked over out of the room, shouting for one of the boys. The one that showed up was Dwayne, who held out his arms and held the little one.

"A boy, nice." Dwayne said causing Trinity and David to gently laugh.

"Ready for the next one." Max shut the door and walked back over.

Trinity nodded as she felt the next contraction coming. When it did, she began pushing causing David wince when she started crushing his hands again. He was thanking in his head that he was a vampire and could recover fast.

The second twin came out quicker than the first. The cry made Trinity to have happy tears trailing down her face. David kissed her cheeks smiling with unshed tears of his own.

"A girl."

"One of each." David whispers with a smile, watching as Max cleaned up the baby girl then wrapped her up. He handed her to David while he turned back to Trinity, helping her get cleaned up.

"Uh oh, Max, the way David is eyeing her, he is definitely going to be an overprotective daddy." Trinity jokily said causing Max to nod with a chuckle.

"Of course I am. If she turns out like a beauty like her mother, than we got some problems with the boys." David said, holding his daughter close to his chest and smiling down at her.

"You're so beautiful like your mother."

"Always the charmer." Trinity softly said causing David to flash her smile.

Once, Trinity was all situated, the boys came in with the baby boy. Dwayne handed the baby boy to Trinity, who instantly smile down at. David sat beside her with their baby girl.

"Look at them. They are so cute."

"Yeah, they are."

"The girl is definitely going to look like Trinity. We might have some boy problems in the future."

"Got that right." David growled to which they all laughed about.

"What are their names?" Marko asked.

"Xavier." Trinity nodded her head down to the baby boy in her arms, who was peacefully sleeping at the moment. Trinity looked at David, who glanced back at her with widen eyes.

"You want me to-to name her?"

"Um, yes." Trinity nodded with a smirk.

David stared down at his daughter, seeing her opening her eyes and blinking up at him. She did this slightly yawn and clenched fists causing David to shut his eyes to hold in his unshed tears. He open his eyes back up as he stared into his daughter's blue eyes.

"Serenity."

"That is beautiful, man." Paul lowly said, crossing his arms over his chest with a nod. The other boys nodded in agreement as David named the female twin.

"Xavier and Serenity. They are absolutely beautiful and perfect." Trinity softly said and looking up at David as he came to sit beside her upon the bed. They both looked down at their twins in their arms with smiles.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hello Everyone,

Short story, but there will be a sequel that I need to finish writing.

The sequel will have the reason about Trinity's red eyes and also, about what the Lost Boys will do about Michael and Star situation…

Thanks.


End file.
